Destiny Travels: The Journey Begins
by Aduro Tri
Summary: Seeking revenge on the ones that cast him out, Malefor has begun his assault upon the temple, but why? Read to find out, AU, possible Romance, Genre may change, rating may change. ON HAITUS!
1. Seige of the Temple

Welcome, welcome, welcome, for all those who enjoy my stories, I thank you for bearing, and sticking around, I'm sorry for my long Hiatus…but, yeah…I needed a break, sadly, All my previous stories will be discontinued, until further notice, but this will make up for me doing that…Hope you can forgive me, and to all those Truth or Dare writers, and things like that, Fanfiction isn't for that, the website that's for Popularity contests, is Deviantart. And, throughout this story, you may encounter characters that are in Spartan-029's Age of Heroes Series….they are not owned by me, but by their respective owners, I do not claim ownership of certain characters, and I do not claim ownership of any of Sierra's characters. Thank you. ~Aduro of the Dragons~

* * *

For a day in mid-summer, it was strangely cold; frost covered the early morning grass. The orange color of the rays of light from the sun slowly melted the frost covering the grass, but that however was just part of the beauty, the sparkling green grass surrounding a large, white, castle-like building, a multitude of towers, which were fairly high, vines covering the outside walls, and walls surrounding the towers, as if the building was part of the land itself. Inside, were many dragons, of different scale color, and element, from different lands. All of them working together, some a bit frantic, since, mating season had just ended a few months back, it was nearing the time for the egg laying, and the dragons who weren't ready for parenthood, had decided to leave some of their eggs in the Dragon Temple and for this reason, the temple was extremely well guarded. Guarded by not just simple dragon guards, but by that of masked shinobi, one in particular was close to the elder, out in the garden of the temple, which was a beautiful area, with a variety of different medical herbs, berries, fruit, trees, and many other things. Sitting among them, was a man with long brown hair, he heralded elven type ears, pointed and semi-long, but, he seemed different them elves however, his brown eyes weren't a dead-giveaway, looking peaceful, yet fierce at the exact same time. His complexion was semi-fair, but, not pale either, his hands were smooth. He bore an amazing silk robe; the robe had several colors and various symbols across it. Colored a dull white color, not grey, as to prevent shine, the robe also had a light green trim around the wrist-cuffs and the belt, heralding also silver and gold streaks, mainly along the back and sleeves of the robe, which was also fairly long, and flowing. However, on the back, was the symbol for the Dragon Temple, a Yin-yang mark, with two dragons over it, one white, which was over the white section of the symbol, over the black mark, was a red dragon, showing the very fragility of the mark itself, the very balance of good and evil, light and dark. In his hand, he held a staff, the staff was long, and colored a green color, on the top of it, the claw of a dragon, holding an orb, which was glowing beautifully in the sunlight. Quietly, he set the staff down, leaning it against a tree, that for the time of year, was discolored, holding the colors of autumn on its leaves instead, making it unique out of all the trees, earning it the nickname 'The Autumn Tree' a very simple nickname, but, a just one, fitting it. Given to it by the person who seems to be attracted to it the most, the man who gently rested his back against it, slowly resting his eyes closed. Soon, a figure appeared on the tree, sitting on the branches above where he rested, the figure was that of a female, wearing a type of mask that was like an animal she also had a short sword on her back. Her hair was very long, but, tied off in a ponytail, it was a blondish, red color, mismatched with the color of her outfit, which was a type of armor, that shinobi wear, a very sturdy, and strong armor. Although her face wasn't visible, her skin had a faint tan on it, and her ears were fairly pointed, and long, showing that she was like the man below her, an elf in appearance. Slowly, her hand moved down, reaching from its spot on the branch, down to the man, the moment she made a noise, the man was upright, pointing the orb on his staff at the female, whom drew the short-sword on her back to defend herself. Immediately, she jumped back, onto the ground, it was at that time, the man let out a silent chuckle, the rune carvings on the rod of his staff not reacting to anything.

"Sis…Venera, I know that's you." He muttered in an annoyed tone, as if seeing under the female's mask. Instantly she sheathed her weapon, standing upright, grinning behind her mask.

"How did you know?" she asked, her tone sounding a bit irritated, wondering how her younger brother always seemed to know that it was her.

"Because…for one….you always bother me when I'm sitting down to rest my eyes, and another…your scent." He replied, a snicker moving across his face. Instantly, Venera slid her mask off her face, revealing a fair complexion, also, she did have dark brown eyes, just like her brother, showing the family resemblance.

"Aduro…I hate it when you do that…you're the only one I can't sneak up on, ever." Venera muttered, her eyes shifting to the left, as she let out a soft sigh, shaking her head. _'My younger brother isn't supposed to be stronger then I am…but why is he?' _she thought.

"So, sis, how're the eggs?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Most of them are fine, bro, even yours, well, especially yours, Sig put detection seals all around the hatchery, so no intruders get in." at this, Aduro cracked a smile, he loved his sister deeply, but, this was special to him, Venera knew it, especially since this was his first child. The elder standing in front of her, although she was older than him, he was a dragon elder, a dragon master basically, thus, earning the title of elder.

* * *

However, as the above festivities went on, below, deep underground, a large, purple shadowy figure stood above an entire army, of not just large, hairy, massively disgusting apes, but, also of creatures of pure darkness, ones that were rumored to exist in myth, the being that was standing up higher than the rest of the various creatures had purple scales across most of its upper body, while its chest looked like a mixture between a grey color, and a gold color mixed together. This being's body was that of a dragon, five visible horns on its head, eerie yellow eyes, as if the dragon had been dead, its body though, seemed incomplete, an aura visible around its body, showing off the great power, along with several spikes on its body, that were visible, thus, making this being seem much more dangerous. This dragon slowly lifted his paw, as if silently asking the room to silence itself.

"**Today…" **a voice said, seemingly coming from the purple dragon's maw. **"Is the day we claim our revenge on the dragons that banished us to the underground…" **he continued, the crowd of creatures became more restless as he spoke, but, remaining as silent as possible. **"The Dragon Temple is at its weakest, and that is where we strike first!" **he announced. **"Because today is the day that everyone is distracted by the arrival of eggs, in thousands, our goal…is to secure the most powerful dragon eggs, and smash the remainder, so no one can possibly stand up to us!" **as soon as he said that, he raised his front left paw in a fist motion, a loud cheer erupted from the crowd, the dragon slowly stepped off the pedestal of sorts, onto the ground. A twisted, and sinister smirk crossed his face, clearly visible to all, as he stepped down, the apes proceeded to march out of the hall. Heading for the nearest exit, at that the dragon let out a terrifyingly dark laugh, throwing his head back.

"**Today is indeed the day….the day that…evil finally steps out of the shadows…." **He muttered to himself, as he padded into a deeper chamber, a prison that held several people. Inside the cells were dragons, most of them very powerful, having multi-elemental capabilities, all of them struggling against the bars to break free, but failing.

"**Simple-minded dragons….do you think that, I wouldn't make the bars strong enough to resist even the strongest attacks?" **they all gulped as he spoke, his voice was dark, and eerie, filled with malice and hate.

"Malefor…we will get free….and your plan will fail..." one of the weaker dragons muttered, his life slowly slipping away from him, having not eaten for nearly a month caused him to suffer, and grow weaker, his body now just scales and bones, far too weak to even stand up.

* * *

Aduro sat on a rock in the garden, a wondrous tune echoing around him, the tune was upbeat, yet serine, and beautiful. Played on an ocarina, one that was enchanted, sitting around the elder, several hatchlings, that were once hyper and jumping around, that are now sitting and listening to his music attentively, swaying with it. In the Autumn Tree, sitting on the branch, Venera, whom was also enjoying the peaceful music, slipping between a state of being awake, and being asleep, her eyes occasionally closing, before she would slip a little on the tree, jarring her awake. Her brother's music always seemed to relax her, no matter how tense she was. The summer's day was very peaceful, although, there was an ominous chill in the air. The chill seemed to draw away from the warmth and peace of summer. In the distance, on the horizon, thick, dark eerie clouds, heavy with moisture were steadily approaching. The ionized air seemed to grow, this drew Aduro's attention away from his music as the wind began to pick up, the small hatchlings shivered, instantly, the elder gestured for them to return indoors, and the young dragons followed his request, all of them scrambling in. As the sky grew dark, Venera leapt from her spot on the branch of the Autumn Tree, to a spot next to her younger brother.

"The sky grows dark, and the air grows cold as the storm approaches." The female shinobi muttered, a small shiver running up her spine, as if sensing the danger approaching through the signs of nature. The Dragon Elder too noticed the signs, the dragon crest attached to a string, pure silver, seemingly glowing, as if warning him.

"The necklace of our ancestors….it senses it too…" Aduro whispered, his breath becoming colder. "This cold air…it's that of winter air…not summer air…unnatural…" As their conversation carried on, the clouds had completely covered the sky, bringing shadows to the Land of the Dragons, and the Dragon Temple. Everyone felt it, even the youngest of dragons. However, the elders who watched over the temple itself felt it more, due to experience. In one of the upper towers of the temple, a red dragon, the shade of red varying depending on the spot on his body, his upper scale color, a dark red, almost blood red. While his chest and underbelly was more of a lighter red, almost pale. His tail-spade or blade, depending on how you saw it was somewhat like a flame, representing his position as Fire Guardian. His yellowish-red orbs gazed out of the window, onto the storm clouds.

"This is rare…" he began in a calm voice, holding a little bit of curiosity and worry in his words at the exact same time. "A cold storm…at this time of year…" behind him, a blue dragon, his upper body scales a lighter shade of blue, on his head, two long horns, which were a darker blue, almost purple or violet, his chest, a darker shade of purple, along with his wing membranes, the red dragon's were however a reddish color, even though one of the few things they shared, were, damaged wing membranes, they weren't that severe, and didn't inhibit flight. On this dragon's shoulders, crystal-like structures, ice-like, the spines flowing down his back, were also the same purple color, at the end of his tail, a pike-like structure, forming five prongs at the end, silently, this dragon approached the other from behind, looking out the window himself. The red dragon's horns were a bit more aged, and lighter in color, showing that he was one of the older dragons, older than the one that was approaching him.

"What does this mean, Ignitus?" the blue dragon asked. Ignitus' wings twitched upon the time he heard the voice of the other dragon.

"I do not know Cyril." He replied. "But, whatever it is…it can't be good." Trailing after their small conversation, Ignitus began to walk off, this brought questions up for Cyril, causing him to tilt his head to the left.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously. Ignitus sighed softly.

"I'm…going to check in on one of the 'special' eggs…" he muttered, before walking out of the room. He silently padded down the stone hallway, which was lit by torches, the path down the hallway eventually lead to a dead-end. This didn't stop the dragon though, in several places, he lightly tapped the wall with one of his claws. Once he did that, the wall itself seemed to open up, leading further down a hallway, as he walked, the pathway seemed to lead him down a winding and twisting path, the stairs were old, but not made of wood, instead, made of a rare stone that wasn't used in the construction of the rest of the temple, slowly, he entered a dimly lit room at the bottom of the stairs, the room was above average in temperature, but it wasn't bone dry, in fact, it had quite a bit of moisture in it. In the dead center of the room, sitting in a small nest, was a single egg, purple and golden in color, the color seemed to swirl a bit on the egg, around it an aura. As Ignitus saw it, he smiled softly, tears coming to his eyes.

"My only child…" he whispered, placing his paw over the shell of the egg. "You're in danger…I have to get you out of here." As he spoke, he picked up the nest in his paws, slowly; he wrapped the egg in a blanket, one he received from Aduro. Lightly, he nuzzled the egg, before slowly knocking on the wall, it responded by slowly opening up. He once again followed the stairs outside the opening, which lead to the outside world, not in the gardens, but, near the river. "I'm sorry…" he whispered to the egg, before slowly setting it in the water. "Down the river…there's a small village of dragons…if we're lucky, someone there will find you…" once he had said that, he released the egg, which was in a small nest, causing it to float in the slow current river. All Ignitus could do now, was look on as his only child floated down the river, he was in tears, he wished he could raise his child, but, with the ominous clouds overhead, he dared not take any chances, especially with a purple dragon egg. As it moved down the river, he let out a sigh, once the egg containing his child was out of sight, he returned to the temple.

* * *

Back in the garden, Aduro and Venera stared into the sky, looking into the clouds. Above them, as the air got colder, small flakes began to fall, each heralding a different pattern on them, the moment the elder saw this, his eyes widened. This sent a shiver up his spine, instantly; he turned to his older sister.

"Quickly, go inside and tell the guards to prepare for battle!" At that, she nodded, before vanishing in the shadows. At that precise moment, a large earthquake occurred; this caused Aduro to begin looking around, startled and surprised by this. Following the earthquake, there was an explosion, the explosion came from within the temple, this caused the elder's eyes to widen, and he then darted into the temple, to see hordes of enemies, namely apes. _'How…is this possible? How did they get in so quickly, only someone who knows the temple could do this…' _Aduro thought, as he began to fight. Several of these apes though, had their own magic, unleashing powerful blasts of fire on the elder, causing him to let out terrifying, and pained screams. With his staff in hand, he began to twirl it like a Bo Staff, using it to bat away at several of the apes surrounding him. _'I must get to the hatchery…' _he thought, his breathing rate, and heart rate increasing. The end of his staff instantly struck a much larger ape in the back, piercing the armor, and the thick skin of the creature. Blood dripped from the wound, as the ape fell to the ground, slowly, one snuck up upon the elder, but, before he could launch an attack, he received the blunt end of Aduro's staff. In an instant, the elder swung the end of his staff in a simple motion, unleashing a powerful, yet invisible shockwave of energy, sending several hundred of the apes flying through the halls. Once the halls were cleared, the elder bolted off, running down the halls in his robes, which hindered his movement, but not by much. What he came upon next, was horrifying, severely outnumbered, with chakra draining crystals jammed in his body, a golden-yellow dragon, older, his body was covered with severe injuries, and the numerous apes around him, attacking him was just making it worse. His chest was a light blue color, along with his underbelly, wing-joints and horns, two semi-curved horns on the top of his head. His once yellow eyes, now a pale color, looking as if he was at his limit. Aduro stood there in shock as one of his good friends, the Lightning Guardian of the temple was about to be killed, it was at that second, that Aduro began to move his arms in a strange motion, on the tips of his fingers, a small orb of energy formed, gradually gaining power, electricity flowed behind it, the energy was a blue color, it was lightning. From the tips of his fingers, he unleashed a deadly blast of lightning, as it was unleashed, the cracking of thunder occurred, striking several of the apes down, the others instantly made a dash for it when they saw what had just occurred. The elder then ran over to the dragon's side.

"Volteer….please tell me you're alive." He said in a quiet voice, not daring to remove the crystals, instead, his hand moved over several of them, and the energy absorbsion reversed itself, slowly restoring the yellow dragon's strength. The dragon slowly lifted his head looking at Aduro, giving him a weak smile.

"I'm…fine…thanks to you…my friend…" Volteer said, before a bout of violent coughing occurred, a bit of blood splattering on the ground, coming from his maw.

"How the hell did this happen to you?" Aduro asked, using the energy from the crystals to begin a healing process.

"They…came out of nowhere…got the jump on me…and used these crystals…to…render me defenseless." He replied to the elder. Receiving a soft smile from him.

"Volteer, you'll live, but, try not to move for a while, a medical team should be around to find you, I promise." Aduro said, patting him on the back, which was covered with slashes from various weapons. "I was able to heal a bit of the more severe wounds…the minor ones aren't bleeding as bad, I've staved off death." On cue, several white dragons began to rush down the halls, heading towards Volteer and Aduro. "Good, there they are, take care of yourself Volteer." Once he was in the hands of the medical team, the dragon elder ran off again, making his way to the hatchery. As he was running frantically, yet calmly through the halls, he noticed an increase in flames, and puddles of water, as well as frozen apes, when he saw this, he knew immediately, that his sister was fighting.

---- ----

Venera slid across the ground, using a free hand to grip it to slow her skidding, she had spent quite a bit of chakra on her attacks, but, she also had plenty to spare, thankfully, she was a trained shinobi at the same time. Her nickname was Venera the Chameleon due to her major factor that she usually was able to shift into not just dragons of different colors, but of other creatures, allowing her to blend in with anyone, which is why she was a favorite for evil, they desired her powers above one or another. Thankfully, she had aligned herself with her brother though, which protected her abilities. Once she was able to regain herself, she began to make seal marks, flying through several at once, as if she knew what she was doing, when she finished the line of seals, ending with the seal of the bird. "**Wind Style: Wind Dragon.**" She said, around her, wind began to swirl, forming of energy, a dragon, although the figure and outline of it was visible, it was intangible. It rose into the air, and flew into the hordes of apes, slicing through their bodies like a knife to warmed butter. Their blood splattered everywhere on the walls and ceiling. At this point, she wouldn't let these beasts enter the hatchery, she vowed to protect it with her life, although she was outnumbered. What she didn't see coming though, was an abnormally large ape, carrying a powerful staff to sneak up on her, unleashing a deadly blast of energy, sapping her chakras, causing her to pass out instantly.

"INTO THE HATCHERY!" the large ape ordered. His orders were instantly obeyed, as the hordes marched into the warmth of the room, finding nests containing clutches of eggs. He moved over each and every nest, each time, he found at least one egg worth snatching, the aura of the egg giving the strength of the child away, however, when he came upon a special nest, with a special egg wrapped in a blanket that had an ancient symbol on it, he smirked.

"This is it…." he muttered. "This is the egg that master will be so pleased into receiving." Gently he picked it up, being careful not to smash it or damage it. He didn't remove the blanket either, deciding it would be best to leave it on there. "EVERYONE FALL BACK!" he ordered, holding up his staff at that instant, at that very second, a large, monstrous attack came flying into the room, it was in the shape of a dragon, formed of pure black flames, it didn't go for the largest ape, but, instead, it incinerated the remainder of the army, leaving nothing behind but ashes and occasionally bones. A voice echoed around the attack, the voice said: **"BLACK DRAGON FLAME!"** the voice itself was terrifying and dark, in the main doorway, Aduro stood, his hair and robes flowing out, in sheer anger.

"I won't…let you take that egg!" he roared, his rage building to a certain limit, the ape just chuckled silently.

"So….the Great Aduro has finally had a child…" he said. "And this egg, is that child…gee, I wonder what you'll do if I smash it?" As the ape said that, Aduro's anger grew, he made a single movement towards the ape. "Make another move, and I'll end your hopes and dreams of ever having a family!" This made the elder freeze in his tracks, at this time, the ape broke into a terrifyingly evil laugh, a few of his minions slowly sneaking up on the elder. In seconds, he had a blade through his stomach, simultaneously, he was also hit over the head with a hammer, causing him to pass out.

"The rest of you, grab the other eggs, we're leaving." On the black and red blanket, was the name of the future child, as if predicting the gender and everything. In gold letters, the name 'Cynder' was spelled out. In moments, the remaining apes vanished in a strange swirl of energy that seemed to come from the staff that their leader held.

* * *

The following day, the clouds hadn't cleared, laying in a bed in the medical wing, not just Volteer, but, Aduro as well, thankfully, he was still alive, although his torso was wrapped in bandages. Slowly, he began to pick himself up, one of the medical dragons who was supposed to be watching him instantly moved over to him.

"Aduro you shouldn't be up, you're in no condition!" the dragon said, only to receive a glare from the elder, one that was filled with anger and pain.

"Shut up…" he said. "I've walked away from worse…this is nothing!" at that, he stood up, collecting himself, before walking out of the room. Aduro padded down the halls weakly, although he was injured, he still had plenty of strength, when he reached his room, he began by putting on some chain-mail he had, followed by his cloak, which was held by a dragon symbol, after that, he grabbed a sword that was leaning against the wall. _'I must go find my daughter, she's all I have…' _he thought, slowly walking out of the room, using his staff as a walking stick. As he was making his way out of the temple, he bumped into Ignitus.

"Master Aduro, where are you going?" he asked curiously, holding concern for the injured elder.

"I'm going to find my daughter, even if I have to tear the whole damned world apart…" he replied, receiving a stern look from the elder fire guardian.

"Aduro…I can't stop you from doing this…but, I have a request of you…if on your journey…you meet a purple dragon…I request that you take him with you, and train him…" The elder nodded, before walking directly out of the entrance doors, going on his journey, searching for the one he cared about most in the world, his only child…Cynder…

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter for you, now, I have a question, should I make Sparx a dragon in this? For comedy purposes and to give him a bigger role. PM me if you think it's a good idea.

Hope you enjoyed the intro.

~Aduro of the dragons~


	2. Memories and Leads

Well, here it is, the next chapter…a few of the characters in this belong to a friend of mine on Deviantart….they're not mine….thank you, oh, yeah, and sorry for any delays, note, contains alcohol references Remember to Review…thanks!

* * *

Several years had passed since the siege at the Dragon Temple, since that dark day, the elder of the temple had been traveling throughout the world, on foot. Throughout these years of traveling, he went across distant mountains, and over high seas. As his funding was dwindling down, finally the elder came upon a small town, the town he had used as his base of operation. As he entered the town, he took notice that there were many stalls up. Most of them containing various items, such as jewelry, however, there were several others that were fruit stalls, containing exotic fruit, that had a pleasant aroma for Aduro, which caused him to groan softly with his stomach, at the same time, he clutched it, showing that he was very hungry, his scaled arm, which was his left, reached into his pocket, but, all that came out was lint.

"Damn…" he muttered, he then shifted his staff to his left hand for a moment, to check his other pocket, he found three copper pieces, and this caused him to frown. "Only enough for a drink at the bar…maybe Lynx can help out." As he spoke, he began to walk again, it was late in the afternoon, and he knew very well that by this time the bar was open. Slowly, he opened the door to the bar, to reveal a feline standing behind the counter on two legs, he wasn't a cheetah, but, he had darker fur, stripes across his face, his whiskers were very defined, and he had long, pointed ears, with small tufts of fur on the tips of his ears. The feline was wearing a bartender's outfit, while cleaning out a glass. Quietly, Aduro sat down on one of the barstools, letting out a soft sigh.

"Any luck?" Lynx asked, tilting his head a little, only to see him shake his head.

"Lynx…it's been nearly ten years….I've been all over the world looking for her…only with the leads that you provide me with…all of them have been good, but eventually, they reach a dead-end…" the dragon elder said, placing his three remaining copper pieces on the table. "One Dragon's Blood."

Lynx instantly brought a mug out from under the bar, before pouring a mixture into it, of several different alcoholic beverages, the resulting mixture slowly blended together, forming a blood red drink, the colors had melted together, the feline pulled out a bowl, and placed some dark blue berries in it.

"I know how you like Dragon-berries with your drink, so here, on the house." He said, smiling a bit, in attempts to cheer the dragon up, Aduro slowly picked up the fork sitting next to the bowl, before pouring a little bit of his drink over it, he swirled the berries on the fork in the drink for a few seconds before lifting them up to his mouth and ingesting them.

"It's pointless Lynx…I just don't see myself finding her anytime soon." The elder stated, his facial expression becoming even more depressing then the virtually empty bar. "Maybe I should just give up in finding her, and head back to the temple." At these words, Lynx's feral eyes widened, before shaking his head.

"Aduro…think about fifteen years ago when the world was on the brink of destruction…" The feline began. "From that crazy bitch…she knocked you to the ground many times…but, did you give up, no…you saved not just the dragons, but everyone who lives in this world, what would have happened if you gave up?" Lynx asked, as these words were being spoken, the elder began to think, remembering back to those times.

_------Flashback-------_

_Fire, everywhere, the air was warm, ash-filled. The land, blackened, while the forests burned in red flames, wild animals fled from the forests. From the burning villages, elven people, as well as dragons were in panic, screams of pain, and hopelessness were evident, and could be heard from all, several miles away from the village, a very bloody battle was waging, blood was being splattered across the ground, the sky was dark red with flames, the air hardly breathable, fires were high, thousands of feet into the air. _

"_HOLD THEM! DON'T LET THEM PASS!" A male's voice shouted, "Don't let them advance further!" The man was none other than Aduro himself, his troops, not just dragons, were holding off an army of orcs, the sound of war drums on the opposing side, as well as fell tunes on the wind, the tune of war horns. _

"_Sir! There are too many of them, we can't hold out much longer!"One of the armored dragons said, Aduro swung his staff, sending several battalions of orcs into the air. While another dragon swung his tail across the unarmored chest of a troll, sending splatters of blood across his armor. _

"_KEEP PUSHING THEM BACK!" Aduro roared, raking his blade across the chest of another, while releasing a fireball from the end of his staff. He wore silver armor, but due to the smoke and ash of the fires, it had caused his armor to blacken, as well as his face. The orcs were slowly being pushed back by the forces of good. This brought hope to the army, only causing them to fight harder than before, that however was short-lived, and when an orc-horn echoed across the land and this sent a shiver up Aduro's spine, he knew it wasn't good. From behind, he saw a blond-haired woman, standing upon a hill; the woman was wearing a dark armor, with a skin-tight purple battle suit under it. In her right hand, a spear; which was glowing with dark energy. Slowly, she lifted the spear into the air, the dragon elder had fear in his eyes, knowing very well, this could be their last stand._

"_ATTACK!" the woman roared, her voice terrifying, her voice caused all of Aduro's troops to freeze in tremendous fear, even Aduro himself was frozen from it. His terror became worse when he saw the army she had brought; it was easily double the size of the army that they were facing now. However, instead of panicking, the farthest back flank of the dragon army turned around, preparing their weapons, Aduro joined them. _

"_Everyone…this may be our last stand…" the elder began. "Even so, I want you to know…it was an honor fighting with you to this point…we'll fight to the end my friends, not for fame, not for power…but, for peace…now my friends, my allies…let us fight to the bitter end!" As he shouted that, Aduro lifted his sword, the flank cheered with him, hope instilled in their hearts. As the army of trolls and orcs reached them, spears ran through the first wave, however, when it came down to Aduro, his blade met the end of the woman's spear._

"_Well…look who it is…its Aduro…" the female uttered in a dark voice, one that sent a chill up Aduro's spine._

"_Uni…I swear on my life…I won't let you succeed." The elder said, gritting his teeth, pushing her back with his strength._

"_Fool, I already have succeeded, you're the final obstacle in my way, once I crush you here, and the world is finished." She replied in turn. Their situation was growing more hopeless by the minute, all their strength began to wane, no matter how many one took down, there was another that appeared in their place, severely outnumbered, they continued fighting, somehow, holding hope. Aduro's head lifted, as his ears twitched. On the wind, he heard an echo, a horn. A shiver ran up his spine, however, this shiver wasn't negative, it was positive. Behind it, it had a very good feeling._

'_Can it be?' he thought, slowly amiss the chaos of the battle, through the clouds, a ray of light could be seen. As the light permeated the darkness, he looked at where the rays were shining, upon a hill. Standing on a hill, an army, led by a blond haired man, wearing silver armor, the blond haired man, had bright blue eyes, and sat upon his own horse. In his left hand, a war horn. This caused a smile to creep across Aduro's face. The army of horsemen was very large, spanning out wide. Slowly, the man lifted his sword up into the air; he had a serious, yet, peaceful grin on his face._

"_CHARGE!" he shouted, his voice echoed across the land. The orcs of the opposing army turned around, upon what they saw, it sent terror throughout their bodies, this sight instilled even more hope within the dragons, Uni however was furious._

"_How is this possible?!" she asked. "I thought he had abandoned the world!" upon hearing these words, as the horsemen charged down the hill towards the orcs, Aduro chuckled._

"_You just don't get it do you…" he muttered. "He didn't come here to save the world…he came here to help his friend…me." When the horsemen reached the opposing army, they went down quick, most of the smaller lines were mowed down by the horses, blood splattered everywhere, across spears and swords, and the burnt grass. Following the blond haired warrior, Green grass, which was a surprise, it seemed as though the land restored as he crossed the ground. Uni vanished in the blink of an eye, abandoning her army, sending it into confusion, Aduro too was confused, but relieved at the same time. The horsemen charged over the remainder of the army, leaving only corpses behind._

_When the blond haired man reached the dragon elder, he smiled. "Aduro my friend…you will never stand alone…"_

"_I know Tim…and with you…this war is ours…" he said. "I owe you for this, so very much."_

"_It was nothing, don't worry." Tim said, hopping down from his horse. "Now, let's go find Uni…it won't be over until we defeat her…she's on the run so it'll be easy enough to find her, quick, grab onto my arm."Aduro did as such, seconds after he did that, across the land there was a 'Dooloolooloop' sound. It almost sounded as though there was a glitch in reality, as the two warriors vanished. _

_---- ----_

_The appearance was instantaneous, both Tim and Aduro appeared in an open field, in it, a blond haired female, running towards them. They had appeared right in front of her, when she saw them, she grew worried. _

"_Aduro, NOW!" Tim shouted, he made a strange physical gesture, unleashing a blast of wind at her. "I'll buy you some time." He stated, as the blast of wind connected, it sent her flying back, sliding across the ground. Uni made a quick attempt at getting to her feet, but that was short-lived, as several blocks of earth struck her. Around Aduro, energy began to gather, dark energy, slowly it formed into the shape of a flame in his hand, the flame was black, containing evil, yet purposes for good. He swung his hand forward, aimed at Uni._

"_**BLACK DRAGONFLAME!" **__Aduro roared, from his hand, a dragon formed of black fire, it roared as it formed, the roar was dark, and terrifying. Pure terror ran through Uni's body at this moment, the black flame dragon had piercing red eyes, quickly it approached her, this was the last thing she saw, the last thing she felt was the incredible hatred from the attack, the desire to see her dead. What happened next however was really painful; a shriek could be heard echoing across the land, a shriek of pure terror and agony. To Uni, she couldn't see, all it felt like though was like her body was being torn apart from inside, the flames burned her body badly, they seemed to mold in with her, before a small explosion occurred, afterward, she was gone, killed in one of the most brutal and painful ways, Aduro could be seen panting, the blond haired man patted him on the shoulder. _

"_It's over…its over." They both said simultaneously. "It's finally over…"_

-------End Flashback-----

"Yeah Lynx, I know…but, if it wasn't for Tim, I'd surely be dead now, and so would the world…" The elder said, frowning. Lynx just let out a soft sigh, growing a bit irritated.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…but…I think I have a lead that _may _help you find your daughter." Lynx said, Aduro's eyes instantly became more hopeful, looking up at the feline. "According to my sources…there is another dragon temple…this one is a temple of powerful fire dragons…According to what I hear, they have influence in the world, and with that, you may be able to ask them to help you find your daughter…the temple is a day's journey to the north, go there…" Instantly Aduro got to his feet, quickly, he gulped down his drink.

"Thanks, Lynx, I owe you for this one if it's successful." He said, before bolting off, running right out the door, Lynx just shrugged, before picking up the glass, and beginning to clean it. Across the bar however, a cloaked figure, long blond hair visible under the hood, the cloak was long however, so her face was invisible. The cloak itself was a black color. Slowly the person stood up, chuckling softly.

'_So…the temple of fire, eh?' _the person thought _'I'll get my revenge on you there…Aduro.'_

* * *

A day later, standing atop a hill, Aduro, holding his staff, and his sword at his belt. What he saw was simply amazing, a small city, basically, carved out of stone. It was very beautiful, the stone of the temple itself was painted red, with strange symbols over it.

"So…this is the Dragon Temple of Fire…." He muttered to himself. "Seems nice."

* * *

Sorry to cut this here guys, yes I know I'm evil…and cruel when it comes to this….and sorry Infernus…not yet.

Oh yeah and to note…I don't own that Tim character, he's part of Aduro's original story, not the edited one you guys know, I got permission to use him from my RL friend so I'm happy. Oh yeah, and sorry that Spyro and Cynder aren't in it…but they aren't the focus of the next couple of chapters, they'll be in the next chapters though…only for a bit.

Tim owned by my Real Life best friend

Aduro and Uni owned by me

Lynx owned by Square Enix (The Lynx from Chrono Cross)

Temple of Fire owned by Dragons299 of Deviantart.

Next Time: The Darkness on the Horizon


	3. Author's Notes

Author's Notes: I shall be returning for one more Spyro story, JUST ONE and no more...It'll be a Post DotD story...with many more complicated twists, It'll be posted on here, Furaffinity, and Deviantart. All Previous stories have been scrapped, since I have long since forgotten them. Oh and don't expect this new story to be updated too often, I do have other important stories to write, since I want to get published.

Thank you,

~Aduro~


End file.
